Voices from the Past
by blackcat4
Summary: Harry enters his fifth year and is given a package from the past that changes his life (Severitus challange)
1. chapter 1

I in no way own or take credit for the characters in the Harry Potter universe. They are property of J.K Rowling and Scholastic.  
  
This is in answer to the Severitus Challenge . Enjoy and leave reviews please.  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Harry Potter's summer before his fifth year of school at Hogwart's School of Witchcraft and Wizardry had been better then he could have hoped. The Dursley's were happy to let the Weasly family take Harry for the summer. Harry was happy to get away from Uncle Vernon's beatings for not finishing his chores. Ron and Harry stayed almost glued to each other. They went and saw a Quidditch match between the Chudley Cannons and the Caerphilly Catapults. The Catapults won the game in the fourth hour of play. Ron was a bit mad that his team lost, but soon got over it when he was able to get a poster signed by the seeker of the team. Harry was almost in aw of the game. He had seen a world cup match, but he had never seen a professional match.  
  
September first came rather quickly. Ron and Harry met up with Hermione at King's cross station. "Did you two have a good summer?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Yes, it was great. Ron and I spent it together."  
  
"Glad to hear it, lets get aboard before all the good seats are taken." Hermione smiled. The coachman took their trunks and bags and loaded them onto the train. The group quickly found a empty car and climbed into it.  
  
The train ride to Hogwarts was the same as it had always been. Harry and Ron both had sandwiches given to them by Mrs. Weasly for the trip. Ginny sat in their car along with Hermione.  
  
"I think we are getting close Harry, We should put our robes on." Hermione stated.  
  
"Sure. This train ride seems to get shorter every year." Harry replied back as he looked out of the window. The country side flew by.  
  
The trio and Ginny all put their robes on. Ron helped Ginny with her tie. Everyone was having fun talking about their times over the summer. Suddenly the train came to a stop. Harry looked out of the window to figure out why they had stopped.  
  
Hermione on the other hand opened the door to the car and looked down the hall.  
  
"We stopped. Anyone know why?"  
  
"I hope it isn't dementor's again." Ginny said as she shivered. She remembered her second year and how they came aboard the train.  
  
"I don't think so." Harry replied.  
  
Soon the train started up again and the students looked puzzled. They closed the door to the car and sat looking at each other quietly. The lady with the treats came by and opened the door. This shocked the students.  
  
"Would you like anything from the cart?" The lady asked.  
  
"Mam, why did we stop?" Harry asked.  
  
"We had to dear, to pick someone up. Nothing for you to worry about." The lady replied with a smile.  
  
"Nothing for us thanks." Ron said as he held up a sandwich.  
  
The lady left them and Hermione looked to Harry.  
  
"Wonder who we picked up."  
  
Harry shrugged. The train ride was quiet the rest of the way to Hogwarts. As the students got off the train their were whispers and questions as to why it stopped. Harry saw Hagrid motioning for the first years.  
  
"First years over here." He bellowed. Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny walked over.  
  
"Hello Hagrid." Harry smiled.  
  
" 'ello Harry. Have a nice summer?" "Yes I did Hagrid. Spent it with Ron. His family saved me from my uncle."  
  
"Ah, so the old prune still hasn't learned his lesson. Might be something I can do about that."  
  
"Don't get yourself in trouble Hagrid. Did you have a good summer?"  
  
"Yes. Dumbledore sent me to Romania to see Ron's brother Charlie and Norbert." Hagrid smiled happily.  
  
"How is Norbert doing Hagrid?"  
  
"He's doing well, grown up a bit."  
  
Harry smiled. Norbert was Hagrid's dragon. Harry and his friends helped Norbert escape to Romania before Professor Dumbledore found out.  
  
"Yeh three best be off. The carriages won't wait for yeh." Hagrid smiled and bellowed for more first years to guide toward the boats.  
  
Harry and the rest of the group made their way to the waiting carriages. The last one waited for them and Harry opened the door. The four climbed in and noticed one last person making their way to the last carriage. The door opened and the person looked in. Her face was hidden by the hood of her cloak.  
  
"Guy's make room." Ginny said as the group moved to make room.  
  
The person smiled and climbed in. She sat and put her briefcase on her lap.  
  
"Hello, I'm Harry, this is Ron, his sister Ginny and this is Hermione."  
  
"Pleasure." Hermione nodded.  
  
The person only smiled. Hermione saw the emblem on the briefcase and looked to Harry.  
  
"So how long have you been with the MLE?" Hermione stated.  
  
Harry and Ron looked to Hermione with confusion and then to the woman who's face was still hidden. The woman shook her head and didn't answer.  
  
"You know it's rude not to answer a question." Hermione stated again.  
  
The woman looked at Hermione and the air in the cart suddenly got very cold. Ginny started to shiver.  
  
"Hermione if the woman does not want to answer, don't push it ok." Ron spat out.  
  
The woman turned and looked out of the window as the forest rushed by. The carts came to the castle quickly and the students exited. Harry climbed out in time to see the lady who rode with them rush off and disapper inside the castle.  
  
"Strange. Come on guys, lets go get a good seat." Harry replied.  
  
The group went into the castle and walked into the Great Hall. Harry smiled to the headmaster as he entered. Professor Dumbledore smiled back.  
  
Hermione and Ginny took their seats opposite Harry and Ron. Harry felt as if someone was watching him and looked back to the teachers table. His eyes landed on Professor Snape. He could always tell when Snape was watching him. It felt strange. Professor Snape always seemed to be watching him.  
  
Soon the doors of the Great Hall opened and the first years walked in. Harry smiled remembering the first time he entered the hall. He watched as the new students tried to take everything in. Harry glanced again at the teachers table and noticed a familar face sitting with the teachers.  
  
"Harry, look who's by Dumbledore. Is that Lupin?" Ron whispered. "I thought they told him he couldn't come back?" Hermione answered.  
  
"Guys, maybe they changed their mind. If he is back this year is going to be great."  
  
The trio smiled and so did Ginny. After the students were sorted and sitting at their appropriate houses Professor Dumbledore stood up. "Welcome to Hogwarts and the start of a new school year. The rules are as follows, No student shall go into the forbidden forest. It is strickly off limits. Also the third floor corridor is again off limits this year. We would like to welcome back Professor Remus Lupin to our staff. He has graciously agreed to resume his position as our Defense against the Dark Arts teacher. Please do your best to welcome him back. As for his affliction it is under control so no one has anything to worry about. Now let the feast begin." He waved his hand and the tables filled with food. After about two hours the students were escorted to their common rooms. The new students took the lead. The older ones drifted behind the prefect.  
  
"Looks like this year will be fun. Though I hear Snape is going to go tough on us this year." Ron said.  
  
"Isn't he always?" Hermione asked.  
  
Harry giggled as he entered the common room and went to a seat by the fire.  
  
"It feels like I'm home."  
  
The group smiled and took their usual seats for the night. 


	2. chapter 2

Chapter 2  
  
The next couple of days went well for the trio and Ginny. They were starting to get accustomed to their classes. Harry had noticed that lately Professor Snape had been preoccupied by something. He had only managed to take a mere twenty points off Gryffindor House. Instead of the usual fifty.  
  
Harry didn't want to bother to ask for fear of ruining this stroke of luck. As the trio headed out of potions Ron looked to Harry.  
  
"What do you think is wrong with Snape?"  
  
"I don't know. I'm not going to push it though." Harry smiled.  
  
"The less points we loose this year the better." Hermione smiled.  
  
The group headed to the common room. As they entered the prefect came over.  
  
"Harry, Dumbledore wants to see you. He says it is important. Please follow me."  
  
Harry looked to his friends who all shrugged. Harry had no clue what it meant. He followed the Prefect out and the two silently walked toward the office. As they walked past a class Harry saw Professor Lupin talking to Professor Snape. The Prefect looked to Harry to hurry up and then saw the two teachers. He looked back to Harry.  
  
"Odd, any one ever tell you that you have the same features as the professor?" He asked Harry.  
  
"What do you mean?" Harry asked back.  
  
"Your hair looks like his. And you have the same forehead. Don't forget the smile." The prefect smiled.  
  
"I don't understand."  
  
"I'm a photographer in my spare time Harry. One of my talents is seeing peoples features. You look like Snape. You two aren't related right?"  
  
"Of course not. I know who my dad was and my mom." Harry shot back.  
  
"Suit yourself." The prefect shrugged. The two walked off to the Headmasters office silently. Harry thinking of what the Prefect said. He couldn't see Professor Snape smiling. It just didn't fit right with him.  
  
The prefect said the magic word and the gargoyle statue blocking the staircase moved. Harry and the prefect walked up the stairs. The prefect rose his hand to knock, but he didn't get the chance. The door swung open and Professor Albus Dumbledore stood in the doorway.  
  
"Harry, I was just coming to get you. Thank you prefect, you may leave."  
  
The prefect nodded and smiled to Harry. He walked off and Dumbledore motioned for Harry to sit. Harry looked around the magical room as he took his seat. The portraits all smiled. Fawkes blinked and settled it's eyes on Harry. The candlelight in the room seemed to brighten a little as Dumbledore walked behind his desk.  
  
"Sir, can I ask what you needed to talk to me about?"  
  
"Ah yes, Harry. Would you like a lemon drop?" Professor Dumbledore offered.  
  
"No sir, I'm just a bit curious? Is this about Voldemort?"  
  
Dumbledore looked up in surprise. "Oh no. This is something of more importance. It has come to my attention Harry that the MLE had something that now belongs to you."  
  
"MLE sir? Is this about that woman on the carriages?"  
  
"Ah, so you met her. Well as a matter of fact she was the delivery person. She dropped of some of your property. She did say she wanted to meet the great Harry Potter."  
  
Harry looked dumbstruck. Thoughts of what the package could be raced thru his mind. Dumbledore saw this and his eyes twinkled under the candlelight. He waved his hand and a door opened. The woman Harry had seen on the carriages walked in.  
  
"Thank you for this opportunity to meet him Professor. It has been a very long time. Very long indeed." She replied as she smiled to Harry from under her hood.  
  
"Ms. Alcott is from the MLE Harry." Dumbledore replied.  
  
The lady lowered her hood. Harry could see her eyes were steel blue under the firelight. Her hair was long and brown. She smiled to him and walked over. She then extended her hand.  
  
"Pleasure to meet you again Mr Potter. Can I call you Harry?"  
  
"Um, yes. I don't understand, meet me again? I don't remember ever meeting you." Harry said in confusion.  
  
"Ah, but you were only a baby then. I'm the one who gave you to Hagrid. With the help of that now famous villain Sirius Black we were able to find you in the rubble of your parents house. That was the last I saw of you until the carriage ride here. I didn't want to say anything then. I am very pleased to finally have a word with the son of Lily and .." she trailed off and then looked to Dumbledore.  
  
"James Potter." Harry filled in.  
  
The lady only shook her head and smiled.  
  
"Ahem, now that proper introductions are made. I believe you have a package for him Ms. Alcott." Dumbledore said hastily.  
  
"Ah yes. I almost forgot in my haste." She replied and went to the briefcase she had carried into the castle with her. She put it on the headmasters desk almost crushing his bag of lemon drops. Dumbledore moved them just in time.  
  
"Sorry sir, just a bit nervous. This has been a very long wait. The MLE now thinks he is ready." She smiled at Dumbledore who nodded. Harry looked between the two trying to make out what they meant.  
  
Ms. Alcott opened her briefcase and took out a small bundle of letters wrapped by ribbon. The letters were old and some had burnt edges. Ms. Alcott walked the bundle over to Harry and handed them to him.  
  
"There you go. Those were your mothers letters to your father. We found them in the rubble and kept them in our evidence vault for some time now. The investigation is over now. However due to the circumstances of James and Lily Potter's demise it was felt that we would wait until you were old enough to understand what was written in them. Now you are. I hope they shed some light on some of your questions Harry. Now I must be off. I have other things to deliver. Good day." She shook Harry's hand and then Dumbledore's. She turned and walked out silently. Harry looked at the odd package and to Dumbledore.  
  
"Sir, these were my mothers?" Harry asked.  
  
"Yes Harry, you may come across some very odd information in those letters. If you should have questions please come to me alright."  
  
"I will sir, and thanks."  
  
"For what Harry?"  
  
"I don't know, I just felt like saying it." Harry smiled as he looked to the top of the first letter. It was appropriately addressed from Lily to James. Harry walked out of the Professor's office and hurried to the common room to go over the letters. He did have questions and had hoped these letters would solve them. 


	3. chapter 3

Chapter 3  
  
Harry said the password to the fat lady in the portrait guarding the opening to the Gryffindor common room. She nodded and with a wave of her hand swung open. Harry walked into the common room and went to a corner table. He placed the letters on the table and smiled at them. They were old, but they were something of his mothers. Something no one could take away. He picked up the first letter. The lettering on it was faded. The parchment it was written on had gone a very odd shade of yellow over the years. Harry read thru the first letter rather slowly. He could tell that his mother loved James Potter very much. He continued to read.  
  
Dear James,  
  
I miss you very much. When will you be home. Young Harry misses you too. Please come home soon my love. I know that business is going well. I'm glad to hear you made it safely. Do owl me back when you get a chance. We have so much to talk about. You will be in my dreams tonight.  
  
With greatest love, Lily  
  
Harry smiled as he read the letter. He heard the portrait open again and Ron and Hermione walked in.  
  
"Hey Harry, what did Dumbledore want?" Ron asked as he walked over.  
  
"That lady we saw in the carriage was from the MLE. She gave me these. They were my parents." Harry replied.  
  
"Really? Have you read any of them Harry?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Just one. I had just started to go thru them." Harry answered.  
  
"Well can we see them too?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Sure, I don't see why not." Harry smiled as he handed Ron some letters and some to Hermione.  
  
The trio sat down and started to go thru the bundle. Sometimes Harry would giggle at the jokes made in the letters. Hermione would show Harry how James spelled some words wrong. She would also use a spell she learned to make the lettering jump out more so it would be easier to read. As Harry moved picked up another letter two smaller ones fell out. He glanced at the lettering and noticed it was different from the others. The paper was different also. He picked up the letter and flipped it over. He noticed the Hogwarts seal on the back.  
  
"Odd, wonder why this one is here." Harry asked. "What is it Harry?"  
  
"Looks like an acceptance letter to Hogwarts." Harry shrugged and put the letter down. He also noticed the second one matched the first and put that one aside also.  
  
"Save the rest for mail call tomorrow Harry. That way you have something to read." Ron stated.  
  
"Sure, that will be fun." Harry smiled. He gathered the letters and put the ribbon around them. He placed the two letters on top of the others.  
  
Harry looked at the clock. "You guys want to go to the pitch. Practice starts in a bit. You two can watch the tryouts for the team."  
  
"Ok Harry." Ron and Hermione said in unison.  
  
Harry put the letters away in his bag and the three walked off toward the pitch. As they went towards the door Harry caught sight of Snape arguing with Lupin. He stopped for a bit to try to catch the conversation.  
  
"Severus, He has them now and you know there is nothing you can do when he finds out."Lupin said.  
  
"So what. It isn't the truth. I know what happened. They don't hold any sway in the matter at hand."  
  
"Severus he's starting to look for answers. Heck don't tell me you haven't noticed he looks like you,. Take a good look at him. Quit looking at him as a vile creature and look at him as a human. She would have wanted him to know someday."  
  
"I told her she was wrong when she sent me that owl. I have looked at him Remus. I have noticed it to. Chance of fate I guess nothing more. There are a lot around her that can claim the same thing." Professor Snape said with malice.  
  
Harry felt Ron's hand on his shoulder.  
  
"Come on, you know if he catches you prying he will take more points off then you can count. Let's go."  
  
Harry shook his head and walked off with Ron and Hermione. The three continued their trek to the pitch. When they got there students were flying all around. Each was trying out for a different position. Harry waved to Katie Bell who was watching the new seekers. He walked over with his friends following.  
  
"How is it comming?" Harry asked.  
  
"Not to bad. Looks like we have a good group trying out this year."  
  
"That's good Katie. I'm just going to the stands with Hermione and Ron to watch. If I see something I'll let you know. Anyone try out for the beater postitions?"  
  
"Not yet. Seems everyone doesn't want to. They all say you'd have to be as crazy as George and Fred to try that."  
  
Harry laughed. "I'm sure we will find someone."  
  
"Only a matter of time Harry. Why don't you get out there and give it a go."  
  
"I'm a seeker Katie, not a beater." He replied almost laughing.  
  
"Alright then, I will talk to you later. We still need a captain."  
  
"Ok Katie." Harry smiled and walked off into the stands with Hermione and Ron to watch the others try out.  
  
"Maybe I can give it a go." Ron mumbled.  
  
"Your brothers played Quidditch Ron. Go on what have you got to loose."Hermione replied.  
  
"I may make a fool of myself." Ron replied.  
  
"Nonsense, go for it Ron. I bet you would be good." Harry said.  
  
Ron smiled. "I think I will."  
  
Ron got up from the stands and walked down to Katie.  
  
"I hear you need a beater. I want to try out." He stated.  
  
"Sure." Katie answered as she handed him a bludger bat. "The house brooms are right over there. Pick one up and take off, I'll release the bludger. Keep it away from the others."  
  
"Ok I will try." Ron replied. He hurried off and picked up a broom. He mounted it and took off. Ron flew around the pitch a bit holding his broom in one hand and the bat in the other. It was a bit difficult at first to keep his balance. As he flew a bit he became more comfortable with the idea of one handed flying. Katie Bell let one of the bludgers fly. Ron kept and eye on it. The bludger suddenly flew toward one of the students trying out for chaser. Ron flew off after it. Right before it was ready to hit the chaser the bludger bat connected with it. The bludger flew off and Ron smiled. Harry and Hermione cheered him on.  
  
"Looks like we have our beater. Very nice job Ron." Katie smiled. Ron hit the bludger toward Katie who caught it and put it back in the box.  
  
Ron flew down and dismounted his broom.  
  
"Thanks." He smiled. Harry and Ron ran over and congratulated Ron for making the house team.  
  
"This calls for butter beer and a party in the common room Ron." Harry said.  
  
The three walked off to the common room and had a bit of a party to celebrate Ron making the team. Other house members were coming by patting him on the back and smiling. 


	4. chapter 4

Chapter 4  
  
The sunlight of the morning sun flooded the boys dorm. Harry awoke and looked over. He smiled when he noticed a blurred figure standing by the mirror next to a bed. It seemed to be wearing something red. Harry put on his glasses and looked to the figure again. He giggled at his friend. Ron looked over.  
  
"Shut up Harry, I don't know if this was a good idea after all."  
  
"It's alright Ron, you look great in quidditch robes. The red goes with your hair." Harry giggled some more.  
  
"Oh be quite Harry." Ron said as his face went red.  
  
"Now that is an odd combination of red." Harry couldn't stop laughing now.  
  
"Fine, if your just going to laugh at me I'll just quit the team." Ron glared back.  
  
"Oh, don't do that. Ron we need you. Besides you remind me of Fred and George." Harry giggled.  
  
"Those are pretty big shoes to fill Harry."  
  
"Oh Ron, stop doubting yourself. You will do just fine. Now get out of those and lets get ready for class." Harry slowly began to regain control over his laughter.  
  
The two changed into their school robes and smiled. Harry adjusted his tie in the mirror as Ron hung up his quidditch robes.  
  
The two quickly made it down to the common room and met up with Hermione.  
  
"Hey you two, what took so long?" She asked.  
  
"Ron was trying to imitate a red cap." Harry giggled.  
  
"And how did he do that?" she asked again.  
  
"It's not that funny Harry." Ron shot back.  
  
"Children." Hermione said as she rolled her eyes.  
  
"Come on lets get to breakfast before we miss it entirely." Ron spat out trying to control his frustration with his friend laughing at him.  
  
The trio walked down the hall to the Great Hall. Ginny caught up to them and looked at Ron.  
  
"I hear you made the house team. I'm proud of you Ron." She smiled.  
  
"I'm glad someone doesn't laugh at me about it." Ron said rather angrily.  
  
"I'm sorry Ron. Really." Harry smiled back.  
  
"Yeah right Harry." Ron said as he walked out in front of Harry and Hermione. Ginny caught up with Ron and started to tell him about her day.  
  
"Harry, what was so funny about Ron?" Hermione whispered.  
  
"He was trying an his quidditch robes. He was smiling at himself in the mirror in our dorm. I couldn't help it. His hair matches his robes to a tee." Harry giggled.  
  
"Like I said before, you two ack like children."  
  
"I guess you just had to be there Hermione." Harry giggled again. The three made it to the Great Hall and walked in. They took the last few spots at the Gryffindor table. The spots just happened to be in the front of the room. Harry nodded to Dumbledore at the head table. He smiled and glanced at Professor Snape. Professor Snape nodded to the headmaster and then glared at Harry.  
  
"Wonder what that was about." Hermione stated.  
  
"Who cares. It's Harry's problem." Ron said with anger in his voice.  
  
"Ron, I'm sorry ok. I shouldn't have acted like that."  
  
"Harry, you hurt my feelings ok. Sorry just won't do."  
  
"Fine then. How about I let you ride my firebolt?"  
  
Ron turned to Harry in shock. "You mean it?"  
  
"Sure, to make up for getting you mad. I'll let you use it in practice ok. See how you like it."  
  
Ron's anger vanished and he smiled. "Thanks Harry. Thank you so much."  
  
They trio and Ginny finished up their breakfast and then separated for their first classes of the day. Ginny went to her care of magical creatures class, and Ron, Hermione and Harry went to Transfiguration.  
  
The class picked up quickly from their last year. Professor McGonagall began with review from last year and had them quickly transforming rocks into sponges and back again. Harry couldn't figure out a use for this talent, never the less he gave it his best shot. Ron, as usual, had trouble with the feat. Even with his new wand Transfiguration seemed to always elude him. Hermione as usual was able to accomplish this feat. She started to help Ron out a bit.  
  
The bell rang and the students left. Professor McGonagall assigned them two homework scrolls and told Ron to meet her after he was done with his other classes for some help.  
  
The trio met Hagrid for his Care of magical Creatures class. He told the class they would be learning how to take care of Jarveys. Everyone paired into groups of three to take care of the ferret like creatures. The trio went together. Draco and his goons also went together. Suddenly the Jarvey's started talking. Harry looked at his Jarvey as it spat out curses at him.  
  
"Hey don't say that." Harry said.  
  
"Four-eyes." The Jarvey spat.  
  
Ron giggled and the Jarvey laid it's eyes on him next.  
  
"Poor pitiful person." The Jarvey quipped.  
  
"Oh that is so rude." Hermione replied. "Teachers pet, teachers pet." The creature started to yell.  
  
This seemed to upset Hermione and Hagrid saw this.  
  
"Don't yeh get upset now. Jarvey's speak in rude language. They don't know what they is saying."  
  
"But, it's hurtful Hagrid. Why do we have to take care of such obnoxious creatures."  
  
"Cause I'm tellin ya to." Hagrid smiled. "Just have fun with 'em k."  
  
Hagrid turned to help some other students who were also being hurt by the remarks of their creatures. Harry looked to Draco who was obviously red from the comments. "Take that back or I'll have my dad throw you and your entire species into Azkaban." He spat.  
  
"Havin some trouble are yeh?" Hagrid asked Malfoy.  
  
"Yes you big dolt. This creature is very rude. Myself being who I am I will not be talked to like this." Draco said.  
  
"Spoiled brat, spoiled brat." Draco's Jarvey yelled.  
  
"See what I mean. Get us a quiet creature you fool." Draco said angrily.  
  
"Jarvey's are not quiet creatures. Sides Dumbledore said I could let you take care of em." The bell rang and the group was glad to leave Hagrid with the vile creatures.  
  
"I though ours looked cute." Hermione said.  
  
"Cute yes, but very rude." Harry replied.  
  
The three then had Herbology. Professor Sprout went over the many uses of WolfsBane.  
  
Then came some free time for the students. Harry and the others went to the Great Hall again to finish up some homework. As they sat a screech of an owl was heard.  
  
"Oh mail call." Ron smiled. Suddenly as if by magic the ceiling of the hall was filled with owls of all colors and sizes dropping packages to their respective owners. Harry didn't bother to look up. He pulled the letters from his bag and laid them down. Suddenly a letter hit him in the head. He looked up to see his owl flying away. He flipped the letter over and read the name. To his surprise it was from Professor Lupin. He opened it and read the letter. He looked to the teachers table and Lupin nodded. Harry was to meet Lupin for a meeting after his DADA class. Harry smiled and then looked to the other two letters that were found in the stack of letters. 


	5. chapter 5

Hermione sat in the Great Hall reading the Daily Prophet that she now got delivered. Ron was reading a note from his brothers Fred and George. They even sent him some of their new gag gifts. One was an exploding marble, another was a piece of gum that made you teeth grow. Ron giggled at some of the wizard photos of Fred and George's test subjects. Harry looked at his letters.  
  
"Go on and open them Harry." Hermione smiled.  
  
Harry nodded and picked up the first letter. He pulled the old piece of parchment out of its envelope and carefully unfolded it. He looked at the date. It was written about three months before he was born.  
  
Harry read the letters slowly, He smiled as he had with the others but soon his expression changed. This letter was clearly not from his father, but from a certain person at Hogwarts. He couldn't comprehend what the letter was trying to say.  
  
It read:  
  
Dear Lily,  
  
Do not blame your mistake on me. It was only one night. Granted it should not have happened but it did. The child cannot be mine. Do not go around spreading these lies. You will be hurt if you do. If some thing should happen to you or to James the child will be taken care of. He will live. I however will not change my life to accommodate your misgivings about the blood of your child. Do tell the idiots you have for doctors that if one word gets out all of them will be seriously hurt. I have returned your letter to you. Keep it secret. Do not let James find it for the idea you hold in it is false.  
  
Professor Severus Snape  
  
Potions master of Hogwarts.  
  
Harry then read the other letter and the entire meaning of the first letter bore thru him.  
  
The second letter read:  
  
Dear Severus,  
  
As you know James and I are with child. However things are not as they seem. I'm a bit worried. I have not told James yet. Though I should have. The baby is fine. However I don't know how long I can keep the secret from James. Severus, he is not the father. I have lied to him to keep you safe. That night together before I married James was a mistake, I know that now. I have told him the doctors said that the baby may be early. Severus the doctors have done tests, they know. You are this child's father, don't deny it. You know what happened that night. Be a man and take responsibility. If anything should happen to me or to James, please promise me you will take Harry. Do not let my sister take him. She and her husband do not like our kind and I fear for my, our son. Please take your son and be his father and make things right.  
  
With deepest regrets,  
  
Lilly Potter.  
  
Harry's face grew long. He read the letter over and over.  
  
  
  
"No, this isn't right, not at all. This is false. This isn't true. This can't be." Harry thought. Ron and Hermione saw that something was really wrong.  
  
"What is it Harry? What did the letter say?" Ron asked.  
  
  
  
Harry remained silent. He looked up to the teachers table and to Professor Severus Snape. The professor was talking to Professor Flitwick. Harry turned to his letter again and then to Hermione and Ron.  
  
"It's nothing." Harry said coldly. He got up from the table, picked up his belongings and ran out fo the Great Hall.  
  
"Something's up." Hermione said. The two friends nodded and got up. They also left the Great Hall in a rush to catch up to Harry. Dumbledore saw the three and calmly removed himself from the teachers table and made his way out of the room.  
  
Harry bolted down the halls looking for a place to hide. His eyes were tearing up and he was having trouble seeing. He rounded the corner and bumped into someone.  
  
"Get out of my way." He said between tears.  
  
"Harry wait up " yelled Ron and Hermione turned the corner. They came face to face with Harry and Professor Lupin.  
  
"I will do nothing of the sort Harry, care to tell me what's wrong?" Professor Lupin said calmly.  
  
"Just leave me alone. I just want to be alone." Harry was crying.  
  
"Harry, what did the letter say to make you this upset?" Hermione said. She was as confused at Ron. Ron put a hand on his friends shoulder to try and calm him. Harry stepped out of it.  
  
"Ron, Hermione go to your next class. I'm sure the headmaster will like a word with Harry. I also need to speak to him. Our little meeting will be earlier than I thought. Though I was hoping to have it later, and before you read that letter." Professor Lupin replied.  
  
"You knew and you didn't tell me " Harry shouted.  
  
"Of course. I asked and was told. However your fame precedes you and it wasn't the right time to tell you. We knew you would react like this." Professor Lupin said calmly.  
  
"Well how am I supposed to react. I just found out my father isn't who I thought. And that my true father is alive after all these years." Harry said angrily.  
  
"What are you talking about, professor what is this about?" Hermione spat out in confusion.  
  
"Hermione and Ron please leave. This is between Harry and his father. All right? Everything will be explained to you when the time is right."  
  
"Sorry professor, but I'm staying with Harry."  
  
"Mr. Weasley, Ms. Granger, leave now." Came a cold voice from behind the group.  
  
Harry turned around and glared at the man in black.  
  
Hermione and Ron knew the voice instantly and knew better then to ask. The two nodded goodbye to Harry and walked off.  
  
"Professor Snape, I believe Harry is confused right now. I will be taking him to the headmaster."  
  
"Not before I have some words for the young Mr. Potter." Professor Snape hissed.  
  
Harry was over come with emotion now and glared at Professor Snape with extreme hatred.  
  
"Why didn't you tell me?! Why didn't you! Father " Harry blurted out.  
  
"I am no such thing to you Mr. Potter. Nor have I ever wanted to be. Your mother made a grave error in thinking that I could be that type." Snape said in a voice that could send chills down the spine of the bravest student.  
  
"But I read the letter my mother wrote to you." Harry said angrily.  
  
"Clearly your mother was confused or delusional at the time. There is no way a mistake of one night could cause this much confusion. Now I do suggest you clear that befuddled mind of your's Potter, speak with the headmaster and leave me out of your delusional babbling. If I should hear rumors about myself being your father. You will find yourself in a worse state then you are now."  
  
Professor Snape glared at Harry and spun on his heel. His cloak billowed menacingly and he walked off and disappeared in the shadows. Harry turned to Professor Lupin who was shaking his head.  
  
"Denial, its not pretty." Professor Lupin said. He turned to Harry. " I believe the headmaster is waiting Harry."  
  
Harry nodded clearing the remaining tears from his eyes.  
  
The two walked off toward Professor Dumbledore's office. They went to the gargoyle. Professor Lupin said the password and the two continued up the steps. Professor Lupin knocked on the door and it opened. Professor Dumbledore was sitting at his desk writing down a note. Fawkes was on a perch. It's eyes looked at Harry and it gave a squawk. This alerted Dumbledore who looked up. He smiled at Lupin and Harry and motioned for the two of them to have a seat.  
  
"Professor Dumbledore I brought Harry hear as you asked. Unfortunately Professor Snape had interrupted us." Professor Lupin stated.  
  
  
  
"Ah, though I wish he had not, it was to be expected. Remus you may leave and I thank you for your help. I do believe you are late for your next class. It is best not to keep the students waiting."  
  
"Alright sir, I will meet you later for our meeting." Professor Lupin said.  
  
"Of course." Professor Dumbledore smiled. The candlelight in the room reflected off his glasses.  
  
Professor Lupin nodded and left. Professor Dumbledore looked to Harry.  
  
"So now you know our Potion Master's secret."  
  
"But he said it isn't true. I don't know what to think sir. Who am I now?" Harry asked with confusion.  
  
"You are still Harry Potter, that hasn't changed. What has, is who your father is. I shall explain." Dumbledore said as he opened a drawer in his desk and pulled out some more letters that looked like the one Harry had read. 


	6. chapter 6

Chapter 6  
  
Harry sat in the headmasters office watching the old professor. The old man's eyes held a certain warmth that Harry had seen a few times before.  
  
"Now Harry, I too know what has made you so upset. You know the truth now."  
  
"But Professor Snape said it was a lie." Harry blurted out.  
  
"Harry, you have to excuse his reaction. He understands the greater consequences of being your father. He has denied it for many years. We have spoken on occasion about it and he remains stubborn. Let me tell you what I know Harry."  
  
Dumbledore moved from behind his desk to sit in a chair next to Harry.  
  
"Your mother wrote to me the day she found out she was with child. She knew then that the child wasn't from James. The two of them had just gotten engaged. Professor Snape didn't take the news to well. You see Harry, Professor Snape and your father were not the best of friends. Lily however was the one connection the two had. Before she started going out with your father Harry, Lily and Professor Snape were very good friends. They still were long after her and James wed. A couple of days before the wedding, your mother met Professor Snape one last time. One thing lead to another, and well Harry, a mistake was made. Though I don't like to think of you as a mistake."  
  
Harry sat in silence trying to take in everything the old man was saying.  
  
Dumbledore continued. "Your mother invited Professor Snape to her wedding day. He unfortunately did not attend. He was heartbroken. He had hoped the last night would convince Lily to come back to him. From what I know about Professor Snape Harry, losing your mother to James crushed the professor so badly that he turned to the dark arts as an escape. That is why he became a death eater. He felt they could give him the one thing he wanted most in this world. An end to James Potter, and the love of Lily. That decision cost him greatly. You have to know Harry, a person can make a very bad decision in a time of despair."  
  
Harry sat almost in shock. He didn't know what to say. His eyes looked to the professor trying to find the words to ask the questions that were running thru his mind.  
  
"Harry, I can tell your confused by all this. You are probably wondering why the professor acted the way he did. Well Harry, the letters your mother wrote. The ones you now have shocked the professor. He knew if James were to find out he would be a ruined man. He also knew the death eaters would turn on him. For you see Harry, Professor Snape is a spy. A spy for Voldemort must not have children. Especially a child with someone so set against their Lord. Lily and James fought bravely against Voldemort. At the time that time the professor did not want to be branded a traitor. He wrote those letters to Lily the way he did, in case they were intercepted by a death eater." Harry started to understand why Professor Snape always seemed so angry with him around.  
  
Dumbledore nodded and began again. "You see Harry, Professor Snape holds a certain bitterness towards James for taking Lily. Snape could never be mad at Lily. He knew she was telling the truth in her letter and came to me about it. Lily and I did converse a lot thru our own letters about the matter. I am the one who told her to lie to James. . You see Harry at that time we were in a war. You however ended that war. You were the boy who lived and shall always remain that way. Now since his return I must ask you not to let on the Professor Snape is your father in any way. I will set up a meeting to try and straighten him out. Lately with all the other students around it has been difficult for him to get free to talk to you."  
  
"Who-who else knows sir?" Harry asked, his voice was shaky.  
  
"I know, so does Remus and Sirrus Black your godfather knows and so does some of the best MLE agents who were working the case about James and Lily. No one else."  
  
"Sir I don't know what to say, for all these years I thought I had no family. Now I do and my real father doesn't want any part of me."  
  
"Harry, it is defiantly not how it looks. However do not push the matter. I'm sure Professor Snape will come around in his own time. However I do not think Professor Snape will be the father figure you are looking for. Now Harry, you must not tell a soul, not even your friends Hermione or Ron. I know it will be difficult. Just try alright. We don't want another rumor flying around the school. We have enough of them to quell as it is."  
  
Harry nodded and walked off out of the professors office. He walked slowly down the hall to try and take in everything he had just heard. He pulled out the letter from his pocket and went over it again slowly. He couldn't understand that Professor Snape loved his mother when in his letter it held so much hate. All the professor had ever done to Harry was to hate him. He seemed to detest Harry from the sorting ceremony of his first year. It always seemed that Professor Snape could not stand to be around him. Was this the reason. That he was in fact Harry's father. Why hadn't anything been mentioned before. Harry's thoughts swarmed as her read. He didn't notice that he had made a wrong turn and had ended up in the lower halls by the dungeons.  
  
"Looks like poor old Potter finally got a letter." Came a rather evil voice.  
  
Harry looked up and was confronted by Draco Malfoy. Along side Draco was Crabbe and Goyle.  
  
"What do you want Malfoy?" Harry said. His voice was a bit angered.  
  
"Look Crabbe, Goyle. Seems we have a Gryffindor intruder looking for our common room. Shall we go tell Snape that the great Harry Potter is snooping around."  
  
Crabbe and Goyle just snickered.  
  
"I am not Malfoy, I just took a wrong turn."  
  
"Likely story Potter. We know you Gryffs. A tricky and odd lot you are. Tainted by mudbloods like that Granger."  
  
"Take that back Malfoy."  
  
"Make me Potter."  
  
Harry pulled out his wand and forgot the letter for a moment. Malfoy on the other hand pulled his wand and snatched the letter from Harry.  
  
"Give that back!" Harry said angrily.  
  
"I think I should like to read your love letter Harry. Is it from that mudblood. I personally wouldn't bother." Draco said as she started to unfold the letter.  
  
"I'm warning you Malfoy give that back. It isn't yours." Harry said as he raised his wand.  
  
"Crabbe, Goyle. Show this Gryffindor what we do with pests." Draco replied as he finished unfolding the letter and began to slowly read it.  
  
As the two goons smiled and advanced on Harry, Draco read the letter. Harry stepped back and was almost ready to say a spell when the letter was snatched from Draco's hands.  
  
"Hey I was reading that. Give it back." Draco said angrily as he turned to come face to face with Professor Snape.  
  
"Mr. Malfoy return to your common room with Mr. Crabbe and Mr Goyle. I shall have a word with Mr. Potter."  
  
Malfoy stood stunned.  
  
Snape turned and glared at Malfoy.  
  
"Do you have a problem with that Mr. Malfoy."  
  
"No sir." Draco said dully as he waved for the two others to follow. As they disappeared around the corner.  
  
Snape walked over to Harry and tossed the letter to him.  
  
" Things like this Potter start rumors. I do not know how much you let Malfoy read. You should keep those in private Potter. For you lack of better judgement I shall only take twenty points from Gryffindor. As for Malfoy he will be dealt with accordingly. Fighting in the school is not good practice. Even though you think you are good at spells from the tri wizard tournament Potter. Remember that you almost broke a school rule and I would enjoy being the one to expel you. Now go back to Gryffindor." Snape hissed.  
  
"Sir, I did not let him. He grabbed the letter."  
  
"Which you were reading. Does this hall look like a library to you. I think not. Leave before I change my mind and take more points off for your disobedience."  
  
Harry sighed and turned around. He began to walk off when he though he heard the Professor give out a mournful sigh. He shook it off and continued his way to the Gryffindor Common room to see his friends. 


	7. chapter 7

Chapter 7  
  
Harry walked into the common room and was greeted warmly by Ron and Hermione.  
  
"Harry, are you ok? You worried us."  
  
"I have a lot to think about and a lot I'm trying to understand." Harry said.  
  
"Like what?" Ron asked.  
  
"It's personal Ron, can't you see Harry clearly doesn't want to talk about it." Hermione injected.  
  
"But we are friends, and friends help each other out." Ron spat back.  
  
"Hermione is right, this is personal Ron. That doesn't make you less of a friend though." Harry replied.  
  
"Well since we all have nothing else to really do, want to go see Hagrid. I have a lot of questions to ask about those jarveys" Hermione replied.  
  
"Sounds good to me. You coming with Harry?" Ron asked again.  
  
"Sure, I haven't had a good talk with him in a long time."  
  
The three started to exit the common room when they heard a ruckus. Neville Longbottom was coming down the stairs looking around.  
  
"Has anyone seen Trevor. I am afraid I've lost him again."  
  
Suddenly one of the girls in the upstairs dorm yelled toad.  
  
"Well looks like your toad has been found Neville. He seems to have a fancy for the girls dorm."  
  
Hermione rolled her eyes.  
  
"But I can't go into the girls dorm to get him."  
  
"Hold on guys, I will go get him." Hermione said as she walked off up the stairs.  
  
There were more screams of get him, catch him. A short time later Hermione appeared holding what looked to be a rather happy Trevor.  
  
"Trevor. Thank you Hermione, thank you for finding him."  
  
"Just keep that toad out of the girls dorm for a while. Took some convincing to get him out of there without getting cursed by every curse in the book Neville."  
  
"Oh I will." Neville said as he ran off.  
  
Hermione joined the others and they smiled. The three walked out of the common room and down the long hall toward the entrance hall. As they passed the Great Hall where some of the students were sitting Harry caught bits and pieces.  
  
"Did you hear the news?"  
  
"I did, but it can't be true. Where did you hear it."  
  
"A friend of mine is a slytherin. Seems they all know"  
  
"And he read it from a note?"  
  
"Yes, can you believe it."  
  
Harry's heart sunk as he heard this. He had hoped that Draco wouldn't spread the rumor. It seemed to be spreading like wildfire thru the school.  
  
Harry, Hermione and Ron walked across the school grounds to an old shack near the forest. The trio walked up to the steps and knocked. The sound of furniture moving came from behind the closed door. Soon the locks were heard opening and the door opened slightly.  
  
"Hello Hagrid. Is this a bad time?"  
  
""eck no Harry. Hello Ron, Hermione."  
  
The giant form of a man swung the door open. Harry always liked Hagrid's hut. It was small and there was things hanging everywhere, but to Harry this was almost paradise. There was always something interesting to look at or talk about with Hagrid.  
  
Hagrid invited them in with a friendly wave. His boarhound fang laid out on one of the old beds looked up and seemed to smile in his own way.  
  
"So what brings yeh three out here?" Hagrid asked as he began brewing some tea.  
  
"Well I had a couple of questions about those jarveys." Hermione said.  
  
"Ah yes. Yours is coming along rather nicely Hermione. Yeh could say yeh's got a way with them critters."  
  
Hermione smiled. Harry looked to Hagrid.  
  
"Hagrid have you heard any rumors lately?"  
  
"Harry, if this is about you know what. The headmasters already informed me. Told me to stay off the subject he did."  
  
"So all the teachers now know?" Harry's heart began to sink as Hagrid passed him a cup of tea.  
  
"The headmasters made us all aware of the special circumstances now."  
  
"Harry? What are you talking about?" Ron asked quizzically. Hermione too had a look of confusion on her face. Hagrid saw this and looked to Harry.  
  
"Yeh mean to tell me you haven't let your best friends know. Harry, the hole bloody school may know by morning. Best let them in on what you know."  
  
"Yes Harry, we don't like to be left in the dark." Hermione quipped.  
  
"Alright, I guess now is a good time to tell you. Hermione, Ron, the note I had, you know the one with the crest. It was from my mother to Professor Snape. There was another from him to my mother."  
  
"So your mother wrote Snape letters? What has that got to do with anything?"Ron spat out.  
  
"Let him finish Ron. Go on Harry. What was in those letters." Hermione asked.  
  
"Ron, Hermione, Professor Snape is my father." Harry finally told his two friends and looked at their expressions.  
  
"Whoa. You mean you're a Snape?" Ron replied as if in aw.  
  
"It's ok Harry, think of the bright side. You have a parent now."  
  
"Guys he wants nothing to do with me. And Draco stole my letter and now the whole school knows. I think I will have detention until the year is over. Snape won't leave me be now that everyone knows he is my dad."  
  
"Rumors travel fast in the school. I'm sure after a week or two everyone will have forgotten." said Hermione.  
  
"I hope your right. This is all to much for me. I'm glad you guys didn't make a big deal of it."  
  
Ron looked Harry up and down again. "This means you can easily pass potions. Harry, your dad is our potions master."  
  
Hermione rolled her eyes as Harry looked away from Ron's gaze. Ron was clearly in aw and with his Weasly wit was conjuring ways of using Harry's Patronage to his advantage. 


	8. chapter 8

Chapter 8  
  
The trio continued to talk to Hagrid for a while. Time passed rather quickly and the time soon came for them to leave. They all said goodbye to their good friend and headed back to the castle.. As they walked into the castle Ron couldn't help but stare at Harry as if he was some special gift.  
  
"Ron, why do you keep staring at me like that?" Harry asked.  
  
"Well Harry do you realize you may be the first Gryffindor besides Hermione to have a chance of breezing through potions class."  
  
"Ron!" Hermione spat and glared at him, she then turned to her other friend. " Harry don't believe him. You just can't pass thru class without doing the work."  
  
"Ron, Hermione, Snape doesn't like me, and now he has even more of a reason to hate me. Even though I'm his son that doesn't change that."  
  
Ron shook his head and tried to come up with a better plan, but couldn't. As the trio rounded the corner into a hallway an all too familiar meow came from behind them. They turned around and saw Mrs. Norris walking toward them. Soon afterwards they heard the caretaker calling out after his cat.  
  
"What is it. Have you found students wandering the halls. Lead me to them." He yelled down the hall.  
  
Harry, Ron and Hermione bolted down the halls trying to loose the cat. They ran toward the Gryffindor common room and came face to face with the portrait.  
  
"Let us in please." Ron said urgently.  
  
"Password please." Replied the fat lady in the portrait.  
  
"Short snout." Harry replied in a hurry.  
  
"Sorry, that password is incorrect." The lady replied.  
  
Harry and Ron looked to each other panicked.  
  
"Guys, it's the first of the month. The prefect changed the password." Hermione said ash she looked over her shoulder to see if Mrs. Norris had rounded the corner.  
  
"Oh no. We are going to get caught." Ron yelled.  
  
Harry looked to the fat lady. " The prefect never told us the password. Can we have a little hint?" He asked.  
  
The fat lady shook her head no and crossed her arms.  
  
"Guys, all the passwords this year have been the names of dragons. Start naming dragons." Hermione cut in.  
  
"Hermione have you gone mad?" Ron said with fear.  
  
They could hear Filch's yelling getting louder.  
  
"Well it's worth a try right." Harry answered.  
  
"Have you both gone mad, this is no times for games." Ron spat.  
  
"Horntail, fireball, welsh green, opal eye. Longhorn" Harry said, but the portrait still refused access.  
  
"Vipertooth?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Ron your brother works with dragons. What have we missed?" Harry said in a hurried tone.  
  
"Leading me to the Gryffindor tower I see." Came Filch's voice from down the hall.  
  
"I don't know, Um. Ridgeback?" Ron replied.  
  
Suddenly the portrait lady smiled.  
  
"You may enter." She said and swung open.  
  
"Finally." Ron answered.  
  
The three hurried into the common room and over to a corner. They threw off their cloaks, picked up books and pretended to read. Filch burst into the common room a few seconds after them. He looked around the room and his evil gaze landed on the three.  
  
"Have you three been out of this room?" He hissed.  
  
"Um. No sir, we were just doing homework." Hermione replied in her most perfect tone. She glanced at Ron and nudged him. Ron rubbed his arm and noticed the book he was holding was upside down. He quickly righted it before Filch caught on.  
  
"You wouldn't be lying to me, now would you? Dangerous things happen to those who lie."  
  
"No sir, what use would it be to lie to you." Harry asked.  
  
Suddenly the common room was rocked by a small explosion. Then the familiar laughing of the school poltergeist was heard.  
  
"PEEVES!" yelled Filch. "I've got you this time. I swear it. If you've broken another suit of armor I'll make sure your confined to the dungeons."  
  
Filch and Mrs. Norris quickly exited the common room to search for Peeves. Harry, Ron and Hermione all started to breath a sigh of relief.  
  
"Thank you Peeves." Ron said as he relaxed into the sofa and put the book down.  
  
"That's the first time I was glad that ghost caused trouble." Hermione said.  
  
"It's not the first time I've been saved by him. I'm starting to believe I owe that ghost." Harry said.  
  
"I wouldn't go there Harry, really I wouldn't." Said Hermione.  
  
The three giggled and talked about their close call and about the events of the day long into the night. 


	9. chapter 9

Chapter 9  
  
The next couple of weeks passed uneventfuly. As ususal there was no interuption of lost points from Gryffindor by Professor Snape. Harry took most of the blows. It seemed to become a daily ritual for Harry to walk in and Professor Snape giving him points off from everything to not having the right size flame under his caldron to not raising his hand to answer a question.  
  
At the end of the class Snape picked Harry out of the leaving students and had to stay late to listen to the potion master's snide remarks.  
  
Professor Lupin was able to tell the situation between the teacher and student was getting very tense as the Halloween holiday approched.  
  
Ron and Hermione would wait for Harry to exit the dungeons and then head to the common room.  
  
"So what did old Snape say today Harry?" Ron asked.  
  
"The same thing he keeps saying. That I'm not his son. I should stop looking at him like I am. That there is no way a relitive of his would ever end up in Gryffindor house, and how I'm living a lie."  
  
"Harry, maybe you should speak to Professor Dumbledore. I'm sure he had talk to Snape and tell him to back off a bit." Ron said.  
  
Harry just shook his head and went silent.  
  
"Harry, for once Ron is right. If you want we can go with you." Hermione chimed in.  
  
"No that's alright. I really don't want to talk to anyone about this." Harry said.  
  
The three looked at each other and walked into Professor Lupin's Class room and took their seats. Professor Lupin was quick to start class that day. Harry heart lifted a bit as the class began.  
  
Lupin set quickly into the task of explaining some dangerous beings such as vampires, the Manticore and curses.  
  
  
  
Most of the students took notes readily. Harry's mind drifted back to the look on his father's face. He gave a shudder and then was woken from his thoughts by a jab. He turned and saw Hermione who pointed to Professor Lupin.  
  
"Mr. Potter, Mr. Potter, are you alright?" Lupin asked.  
  
"Oh, fine sir. Just a bit tired after potions."  
  
"Alright then Mr. Potter, please come here. I need your assistance."  
  
With those words Harry smiled and moved from his chair and up to the front of the class.  
  
"Now Harry, don't be scared. The creature under the tarp can sense fear."  
  
Harry nodded as Professor Lupin uncovered the cage. Harry stepped back from the cage as the other students gasped at the sight before them.  
  
"Everyone keep your wits about you..this is an Erkling. Do not fall under it's spell. It will try to attract you to it."Lupin replied.  
  
The Erkling started it's spell and some of the students started to move. With a wave of his wand Lupin silenced the creature and the students shook their heads clear.  
  
"This is one of the many creatures that try to lure people away from their families. They are dangerous and as some of you have found, very enticing. Now a I've preformed a silencing charm so it is not dangerous now. I want you to study the creature and tomorrow I want a one scroll essay on it."  
  
The students began to take notes and the bell rang. Harry stared at the Erkling for a while and was broken from his thoughts by Hermione.  
  
"Come on Harry, let's get started on the homework."  
  
"Oh. Alright Hermione." Harry sighed as the creature was covered up and they walked out. Ron waited and the three left for the safty of the Gryffindor common room.  
  
As they walked down the steps from Lupin's class they noticed two seventh years outside Professor Flitwick's class practicing spells.  
  
"Oh this should be good. Looks like they are practicing memory charms." Harry said.  
  
"But, they are not supposed to do magic in the halls. What if someone catches them. Gryffidor has lost enough points this year." Hermione replied. "Hermione, don't get involved. They are seventh years. Flitwick may have told them to practice." Ron said.  
  
"But guys, that is dangerous." Hermione answered with frustration.  
  
Suddenly there was a blast from one of the wands and a yelp. The trio hurried down the hall to the sight of the accident.  
  
"Oh dear, this isn't good. Hurry, let's get out of here." One of the seventh year boy's said.  
  
"Come on I don't want to get expelled for this." The other student said as they turned and ran past the trio.  
  
"Oh this can't be good." Ron gulped.  
  
"We always seem to be in the wrong place at the wrong time." Harry answered back.  
  
They turned the corner to see what had happened. Hermione gasped at the sight.  
  
Professor Snape was sprawled out on the floor. His eyes closed. Hermione bent down to check on him.  
  
"He isn't dead is he?" Ron asked.  
  
"No, he's alive. I think he was hit by a spell." Hermione replied.  
  
Ron sighed and Harry elbowed him.  
  
"Hey, what was that for mate?"  
  
"I know what you were thinking. You were hoping he was dead."  
  
"No I wasn't. Well. Sort of, but he's alive."  
  
"Well we can't leave him here. Come on guys, let's try to get him into the classroom."  
  
"Oh great, we are gonna get caught trying to hide an unconscious snape in a classroom. Wonder how this will look." Ron said as he rolled his eyes.  
  
"What type of charm do you think he got hit with?" Harry asked Hermione.  
  
"A strong miss guided one." Hermione replied as she used her wand to float Professor Snape into the classroom. 


	10. chapter 10

Chapter 10  
  
The trio stood in the empty classroom looking at their evil potions master on the floor.  
  
"What do we do?" Asked Harry.  
  
"I don't know, Hermione's the smart one when it comes to this." Ron spouted.  
  
"Wait a minute, I don't go around knocking out professors. I've never had to revive a professor before." Hermione shot back.  
  
"Well Hermione, is there a spell for reviving someone?" Harry asked.  
  
"Yes, a rather complicated one. Stand back." She said.  
  
Harry and Ron took a step back as Hermione drew her wand.  
  
" I sure hope you know what your doing Hermione."  
  
"Be quiet Ron, let her concentrate."Harry spat.  
  
Hermione concentrated on the potions master on the floor. Then with a well practiced swish and flicks she said the spell "Enervate!"  
  
A white flash of light shot out from her wand and hit the professor. It seemed as if he had been hit with a bolt of lightning. When she finished she put her wand quickly away and went to the professor's side.  
  
"Sir?" Hermione said as she shook Professor Snape.  
  
"Oh great, now we will get expelled for killing him." Ron replied.  
  
"No we won't, he's alive. Look." Harry spat back as he pointed to the professors hand which had started to move. The trio watched the hand move and slowly Professor Snape started to come around. Hermione helped him sit up as Harry and Ron took their places beside Hermione. The trio waited for the inevitable words to come out. But as they looked at the professor they could tell something wasn't right.  
  
"Sir, how do you feel?" Hermione asked.  
  
Professor Snape looked at them.  
  
"Yes sir, how do you feel?" Harry asked.  
  
Professor Snape seemed to think a bit before responding.  
  
"I don't know, would you three mind telling me where I am?" Professor Snape replied.  
  
"Your in an empty classroom professor." Hermione answered.  
  
"A classroom?" A look of confusion started on his face.  
  
"And may I ask who you three are?" The professor asked again.  
  
Hermione looked to Harry and Ron with shock.  
  
"Well Professor, I'm Harry, this is Ron." Harry began.  
  
"And I'm Hermione. Don't you remember Professor?" She asked.  
  
"No I don't, why do you keep calling me Professor?" He asked.  
  
"Because that's how we address all of our teachers." Harry replied.  
  
" Then I am a teacher correct. I don't remember being one." Snape answered back.  
  
"Will you excuse us sir, for a moment." Hermione interrupted.  
  
"But of course." Snape replied as he looked around the room.  
  
The trio all stood up and moved to an opposite part of the room.  
  
"You mean he doesn't remember?" Ron said. "Apparently not, those seventh years must have hit him with a very strong memory charm."Hermione replied.  
  
"Then what do we do?" Ron asked.  
  
"Take him to Dumbledore." Harry said.  
  
"Are you mad, he'll think we did it!" Ron stated.  
  
"No, Harry's right. This is out of our hands. Dumbledore will know what to do."  
  
'But Hermione!" Spat Ron.  
  
"No, now come on, before we get into more trouble." Hermione said as the three went back to Snape, who was now looking out one of the large windows to the pitch."  
  
"Such a beautiful day, you know I'd rather be out there on my broom then in this castle." He replied.  
  
Ron tried to hold back a laugh. Hermione rolled her eyes and Harry went to Snape.  
  
"I would like that too sir, however I do believe the headmaster would like to see you."  
  
"Headmaster?" Snape asked.  
  
"Albus Dumbledore, he runs this school. Now come on." Hermione replied in a friendly tone.  
  
The trio set off out of the classroom with Snape in tow. They watched around corners for any students, trying to make sure they didn't get caught by anyone. Unfortunately the plan didn't work. As they rounded the corner to head for the headmasters office they were met up by Professor McGonagall.  
  
"Oh, Professor Snape, I was just looking for you. There are some Slytherin students I would like to talk to you about." She stated.  
  
Utter confusion started on his face, Hermione saw this and quickly put her mind to work.  
  
"Mam, Professor Snape was leading us to the headmasters office. Ron and Harry seemed to have created a rather large mess in his office and then the headmaster called for us. He was taking us there as we speak."  
  
"Oh, And professor Snape couldn't say that Ms Granger."  
  
"No I couldn't Professor." Professor Snape said, however his voice wasn't cold. There was a slight twinkle in his eye.  
  
"Are you feeling alright Professor Snape?" Professor Mcgonagall asked.  
  
"Perfectly alright, now come on you three, off you go. Lets go talk to that headmaster of yours." Snape said with a grin.  
  
Ron and Harry glanced at each other and had to hold in a giggle. 'Alright Professor, but I do want to see you later reference a Mr. Malfoy."  
  
"Alright deary, I'll meet you where ever you want."  
  
Hermione looked shocked at his last comment and so did McGonagall.  
  
"Professor, that is no way to."  
  
"To speak to a lady of such beauty, I think not." Professor Snape interrupted.  
  
Hermione began tugging at his cloak to lead him down the hall.  
  
Professor Mcgonagall stood there in shock.  
  
"Why Professor. I would have never guessed."  
  
She rose her hand to her lips and quickly hurried off. "Great, now we will be in trouble." Ron sighed.  
  
"I've never seen Mcgonagall go that red." Harry stated.  
  
The three quickly moved down the hall with no more interruptions until they faced the statue of the phoenix. 


	11. chapter 11

Chapter 11  
  
Harry, Ron and Hermione stood in front of the statue for quite some time.  
  
"Um, Harry, how do we get in?" Ron asked.  
  
"We need the password." Harry replied trying to think.  
  
"But only the Professors know the password." Hermione stated.  
  
"Ahem."  
  
The three turned to Snape.  
  
"You called me Professor correct, so I should be able to open it, correct. Now stand back, let me see what I can do." Professor Snape said as he pulled out his wand.  
  
"Harry, do you think this is a wise idea, I mean with his memory like it is, you think he can preform the spell?" Ron whispered to Harry.  
  
"I don't know, last time I was here McGonagall waved her wand and said the password."  
  
"Well what was it Harry?" Hermione asked.  
  
"It was a candy, but that was a while back, I don't think he would keep the same password.."  
  
While the trio talked Professor Snape thought about different spells, he rose his wand and pointed it at the statue.  
  
"Lets try the only one I remember. Alohomora!"  
  
Harry, Ron and Hermione looked at each other in shock. Hermione pulled them aside.  
  
"This is worse then we thought, that's a first year spell, if that's one fo the few things he remembers, we are in trouble."  
  
The spell made for a good light show, but nothing more. Professor Snape dropped his arms and sighed in disappointment. Suddenly the Phoneix statue opened and turned. The trio looked at each other and then to Snape in shock. It was short lived as a voice broke the silence.  
  
"Professor, are you alright? Harry, Ronald, Hermione, what brings you here?"  
  
Harry smiled when he saw the old wizard. The long white beard and cresant shaped glasses were a definate sign they were in the presense of one of the greatest wizards known. Professor Albus Dumbledore.  
  
"Hello sir, there has been a slight accident." Harry stated.  
  
"An accident, how so?" Professor Dumbledore replied.  
  
"Well sir, It's Professor Snape. He has, well, he was hit by a spell that backfired."  
  
Professor Dumbledore looked to Professor Snape and thought for a moment before speaking.  
  
"Is that true Professor Snape?"  
  
Professor Snape looked to Dumbledore and then spoke.  
  
"I don't remember sir. In fact I don't remember being a Professor here." Snape replied.  
  
"Oh dear, this is a rather serious matter, isn't it. Well come into my office chambers so that we may speak. Will you all please follow me." Dumbledore turned and walked back up the spiral stairway and into his office. Ron and Hermione looked at it and smiled. Each of them took in the various assortment of magical objects and various moving portraits of famous wizards. Dumbledore took a seat behind his desk and motioned for the others to take a seat.  
  
"Well, I can tell this is serious, Professor Snape, what is the last thing you remember?"Dumbledore asked.  
  
"Well sir, seriously, it's all a blur. Nothing more."  
  
"Well, I will have to see what I can find out. Now Harry, what exactly happened?"  
  
"Well sir, we were on our way to the Gryffindor common room when we saw two seventh years outside of Professor Flitwick's office. They seemed to be practicing, then apparently they hit Professor Snape here with a spell, I think it was a memory charm sir."  
  
"Ah yes, I see. Well since Professor Snape here is in no condition to teach, I shall give him a bit of time off. As for you Mr. Potter, and you two Mr. Weasley and Ms Granger. You three shall be in charge of keeping Professor Snape safe. Not only away from students, but from himself."  
  
"Sir, for how long?" Ron spat.  
  
"Until the charm wears off of course. Which should only be a few days."  
  
"But sir, owls are coming up, what about our studies?" Hermione questioned.  
  
"You will have pleanty of time for that Ms Granger. Now I want you three to take him out on the grounds, see if you can jog his memory. Take him around the castle. The quicker he recovers his memory, the better. Now off with you three, and you Professor."  
  
Professor Snape however jolted back to the conversation at hand. His concentration was on a rather odd magical clock on Dumbledore's desk, rather then the converstation.  
  
"Yes yes, what ever you say. Where ever did you get that?"  
  
"Ah, Professor, You gave that to me for my birthday, though it was no match for Poppy's pair of wool socks." The headmaster replied with a grin.  
  
Harry sighed knowing it was going to be a long couple of days, the trio moves quickly out of the office. Snape however remained seated.  
  
"Headmaster, might I have a private word?" Professor Snape asked.  
  
"But of course, always." Dumbledore said seriously.  
  
The headmaster motioned for the three to leave and then as soon as they disappeared he turned to Snape.  
  
"And what type of game are you playing at Severus."  
  
"A rather interesting one, wouldn't you say Albus."  
  
------------------clifhanger..hehe-------------------------------- 


	12. chapter 12

Chapter 12  
  
Harry, Ron and Hermione stood outside the door to the office.  
  
"So we have to be the old bat's babysitter?"  
  
"Ron, he's still a professor, even if he doesn't remember." Spat Hermione. "So show him some respect."  
  
"Hermione, how can I show respect for him. He's still the biggest git I know, he wouldn't show us respect if we were the last students on the planet."Ron replied back.  
  
"Guys, Dumbledore asked that we take care of Snape until the spell wears off. Though this could be the break we need." Harry said.  
  
Ron's eyes lit up. "You don't suppose we can change him, make him loose his dislike of Gryffindor. Maybe even give us enough points to win the house cup."  
  
"Ronald Weasley! That is just wrong, Harry please say that is not what your planing." Hermione replied angrily.  
  
While the trio spat at each other outside the office, inside Dumbledore and Snape were having a rather interesting conversation.  
  
"Why Severus?" Dumbledore asked.  
  
"Well Albus, since everyone seems to believe that I am the father of the boy who lived. Then I want to play out the role. And to show Mr. Potter, that having a father is nothing it's cracked up to be."  
  
"Severus, don't hurt the boy. He may be our only hope against the dark lord."  
  
"I have no intention of hurting him, I just want to change the boys mind. Make him realize that I'm not his father, and I could never be."  
  
"Severus do me a favor. Let him down lightly, since all facts do point to you as his father."  
  
"They were only letters albus, letters from a deranged woman. Nothing more!"  
  
"Easy Severus. Make the boy realize that his life is good, without his parents."  
  
"I will Albus, and have a bit of fun while I'm at it. Do make sure you get someone who can in fact teach potions. Not another dolt who couldn't tell the difference between wolfsbane and aconite." "Severus there is no difference, they are the same." "Exactly my point Albus."  
  
"I'll make sure your class is well covered." Stated Dumbledore.  
  
"Good, now to go see what the Gryffindors who will be my sitters are up to."  
  
"Severus, if there comes a time where I see I need to intervene I will."  
  
"Understood Albus." Snape said in a cool undertone.  
  
The two of the m arose from their chairs and headed toward the door, when they opened it the trio of Harry, Ron and Hermione stood there and looked at Snape. Professor Snape looked to them and fought hard to pretend to be nice.  
  
"You three, go take the Professor around the castle, jog his memory, and take it easy on him."  
  
"Alright sir, come on Professor Snape, maybe if we take you to your office in the dungeons, maybe you will remember something." Hermione said.  
  
"Oh, I've got an office? In the dungeons? Who in their right mind would want an office in a cold damp place like that?" Professor Snape stated with a smile.  
  
"You sir. It's your kind of place." Ron said.  
  
"Oh, I'll have to ask the headmaster to change it's location, possibly to one of the towers to let the light in, maybe even one with a good view of the grounds. It's beautiful this time of year." Professor Snape stated, figuring those early acting classes he took were now paying off.  
  
Harry tried hard not to laugh as the three lead the head of Slytherin house down to his office, only to be stopped by Draco Malfoy and his two goons, Crabbe and Goyle.  
  
"Oh if it isn't Potter and his shadows, Granger and Weasley." Draco replied evilly," Hello Sir, taking them to your office to give them detention, did you catch them out with the groundskeeper who thinks he's a teacher again?"  
  
"Actually young lad, we were just going to my office, I heard it's in need of some redecorating. Now kindly move so that we shall pass." Snape replied  
  
Draco raised and eyebrow to Snape and then to Harry.  
  
"Ok Potter, where's our Head of house and who's the impostor?"  
  
"Actually Malfoy this is Professor Snape, and he still is your head of house, so it is best that you move or he can take points off for disobedience." Hermione quipped.  
  
"I can?" Snape asked then seemed to put on a face as though a lightbulb came on, "oh yes, Malfoy is it, fifteen points off for not moving quick enough, and since this is fun, another twenty for being uptight, and another ten for being a bully..and.."  
  
"Professor don't you think we should go to your office?" Hermione interrupted.  
  
"Aw, I was just getting into it." Snape said before heading off in front of the trio. Leaving Draco in shock.  
  
"Harry if she would have just let him go, Slytherin would have been in last place permanently." Ron replied.  
  
"Save it Ron, though that would have been nice." Harry said as the two were grabbed by Hermione and pulled down the hall.  
  
As the trio entered the professor's office Professor Snape walked around the jars of ingredients and bubbling cauldrons. He looked to be in aw of the office, on his desk was a note from Madam Hooch. He opened in and looked over it, and odd gleam came to his eyes. Harry saw this and walked over.  
  
"Sir? What is it?" Harry asked.  
  
"It seems Harry, that I have been asked to be the quidditch referee for the upcoming quidditch match between Gryffindor and Slytherin."  
  
"Sir, are you sure it is wise for you to be the referee in your condition!" Ron asked.  
  
"Nonsense, flying a broom is easy, once you know how, you never forget."  
  
"But the rules sir, do you remember them?"  
  
"Not really, but how hard could it be, I mean your just tossing balls thru hoops and whatnot. Easy as well.. It's easy. Besides what I don't know I can make up."  
  
Harry rolled his eyes and knew that the upcoming match would be very interesting, if not difficult. Though having the professor on their side may not be as bad as he thought for once.  
  
"Sir do you remember anything?" Hermione asked  
  
"Nope, though the jars are rather pretty, look at this one." Snape said as he held up a jar that seemed to contain floating eyes in a glowing liquid.  
  
"Sir, maybe you should put that down, it's not safe. I don't think many of the things in here are, maybe this was a bad idea."  
  
As Hermione said that Snape turned and dropped the jar, sending shards of glass and eyes rolling everywhere. "Sir!"  
  
"Oh, wonder what this tastes like." Snape said absentmindedly and took a drink from one of the bubbling caldrons. Suddenly purple feathers erupted around his face, making him look like and odd owl. Hermione tried not to giggle. Professor Snape spun around again sending another jar tumbling, when this one hit however there was a loud explosion, which in turn erupted in blue flames. Hermione pulled her wand and conjured a water charm to put out the flames.  
  
"Repairo!" Hermione shouted, the broken jars mended themselves and the eyes and liquids replaced themselves. She looked at Snape. "Sir I'm sorry, but I don't know what was in that potion you drank, but I will try to make and antidote."  
  
"Nonsense, I rather like the feathers, purple is my color, much brighter then black."  
  
By this time Ron couldn't hold in the laughter, he started to laugh and fell to the floor in giggles. He never thought he would see the day that Snape would like being covered in feathers. Harry laughed to, but his mind was on the upcoming quidditch match and Snape as referee for it. 


	13. chapter 13

Authors note: sorry for the lapse, I've been busy moving and trying to get my life back on track before I could write again, that and I've hit a major writers block, so if this chapter isn't as good as the previous, sorry.

Chapter 13

The days passed rather uneventfully. Harry, Ron and Hermione continued their efforts to try and help Snape get back some of his memory. Lucky for them madam Pomfrey was able to restore Professor Snape to his normal pale self easily. Though he looked rather sad to have lost what he considered to be his beautiful plumage.

"How will I ever get the ladies eyes now." He would mumble while following the trio around like a lost puppy dog.

A few times Dumbledore had brought them into his office for an update, then he would tell them to leave and have a word with Snape one on one. Hermione figured he was trying to jog their professor's memory with charms that weren't suited for students. Nothing seemed to change.

The day of the Quidditch match came rather to quickly for Harry's liking. He couldn't eat much at breakfast and just stirred his eggs around on his plate.

"Harry eat something, anything." Ron replied, looking rather worried for his friend.

"How can I Ron, he still doesn't remember, and I'm scared. What if he changes all the rules of Quidditch. I mean how can we win, if we don't even know what rules he's going to enforce?"

"Take it easy you two, Harry just play the game how you normally play it. I'm sure Madam Hooch will see Snape as an unfit Referee and maybe Dumbledore will to. McGonagall may even file for a rematch. It's happened before. In Hogwarts a History, in the year of 1815 against a match between Gryffindor and Ravenclaw, someone jinxed all the brooms. It was seen as too dangerous to continue the match. It was replayed later that year. If Snape makes the game to dangerous, then they will have to reschedule."

"Isn't the game dangerous enough with the bludgers? I never want to get hit."

"Then you'll just have go forfeit Potter, if you can't fly with the big dragons, Stay off the pitch." Malfoy shouted overhearing Harry's distress.

"Shut it Malfoy." Ron spat.

"Oh I'm so scared Weasley, I could ride circles around you, but why waste my time." Draco replied as he and his entourage of bullies pushed there way past some poor Hufflepuff first years.

"One day I'll show him." Ron muttered.

The trio finished their breakfast and walked toward the dorm. They were met in the hall by Snape.

"Oh the elves did a absolutely fabulous job on the meal. I'll have to send them something special tonight." Snape clapped, mimicking a happy child.

Ron gave Hermione a quizzical look.

"I do believe he's taken a turn for the worst. Either that or someone put something special in his meal. I don't remember him ever being this joyful."

"I don't remember him ever smiling like that. And the odd part is he seems to have some of his color back."

"Least he isn't purple." Harry stated.

Looking at the time they went off to their next class. Soon the day was ending and the time of the match approached. Harry got into uniform. He wasn't the only one looking out of sorts. The rest of the team was wondering what had been going on and weather or not Snape would actually show. As if on Cue the Professor opened the door to their tent and wandered inside.

"Sir your not supposed to be in here. Your supposed to be out there waiting." Katie Bell spat out.

"Oh, Well Sorry." Snape said in a mocking tone putting his hands on his hips.

"Sir why don't you go over to Madam Hooch and go over the rules, that way you know them"Ron stated.

"Nah, I took the liberty of printing out new rules for each of your positions." Snape answered and started to hand out pieces of parchment to each of them. "The other team has theirs. Enjoy."

The professor spun on his heal and left.

With a sigh the team opened up their new rules and looked over them. Most seemed to be in shock.

"What the heck is 'dodge ball?'" Katie quipped.

"And how exactly do you 'round up' bludgers?" Ron replied.

Harry was almost afraid to look into his, pulling the ribbon off he opened it, the fresh ink spelled out the rules for Seeker. He looked to it and his face went white.

_Seeker duties_

1. No longer will one snitch be let out, but four.

2. The game ends when all of them are caught, the seeker with the most wins

3. You have to catch them with the nets the I provide

4. If a quaffle hits you, you will have to land on the ground and wait a minute before returning on your broom.

5. Once on the ground you have to let the snitches you caught go.

5. The area around the goal posts are a safe zone, no one can be hit while flying thru or around the hoops.

"Bloody Hell. He changed the rules. I knew he would."Harry spoke, his words in shock.

"Why don't we just forfeit."Katie said.

"NO, I won't forfeit, just because he changed the rules, doesn't mean we have to loose. We can win, we just have to play our game." Harry stated.

"I bet the other team is in just about as much shock as we are." Ron replied.

Hearing the bell, the team picked up their brooms and headed to the opening for the start of what would be a most unusual match.

Authors note:

Sorry it's short, I just came up with it on short notice. I'll write more when I think of how this match is going to be played out. It will be rather odd.


End file.
